


Suds in the Bucket

by armedarchaeologist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Space, Alternate Universe - Small Town, And a good one at that, Established Relationship, Inspired by a country song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedarchaeologist/pseuds/armedarchaeologist
Summary: "She was in the back yardSay it was a little past nineWhen her prince pulled upA white pick-up truck"A one-shot about small town Keith and hispaladinprince.





	Suds in the Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> This was whipped up in a flash. I recently rediscovered an old(ish) country song called ["Suds in the Bucket" by Sara Evans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06o-EYH9svs) that my mom used to play all the time when I was a kid and I thought !!! Sheith! 
> 
> So this is a cute little one shot riddled with references to the song. Enjoy!

Wind swept across Keith’s face, cooling the sweat on his brow. Summer sun beat down on the small, lazy town, forcing women to pull out their fans as they rocked on their porches and the men working in the fields to ditch one side of their coveralls. Keith was forced into a loose tank-top and his hair was pulled up in a ponytail, away from his neck. Behind him was the sound of tires on gravel. Keith wiped the suds from his hands on his shorts and turned. A black pickup pulled up, waiting, a handsome smile on the driver’s face.  Keith looked back at the post-it wedged on the screen door of his dinky, childhood home. He bit his smiling lip and turned, jogging his way through hanging towels and white sheets, dewy grass under his bare feet. Smiling, he pulled open the passenger door and flopped down on smooth leather seats. He leaned over and kissed the driver as they pulled away.

\---

“Sorry, but I gotta go -K”

\---

“How could eighteen years just up an’ walk away?” Tex flipped the note around, looking for anything more, but that was all he wrote.

Tex smiled to himself, looking out the kitchen window, potted plants and plyers sitting on the sill. A tin bucket sat on the lawn, still half full of soapy water, and clothes hung out on the line. Faint tire tracks were dug into his driveway.  _ Love, huh… _

\---

Ladies in the pews sat in their Sunday best, fans batting away at their faces, causing the feathers and flowers in their hats to flutter. Their husbands sat beside them, nodding along with the preacher.

“We must not be tempted by frivolous things, for God is our lord. We serve him and we must do so to the fullest of our a-bil-i-ty! The bible says to ‘Fear the Lord and serve him faithfully with all your heart. For consider what great things he has done for you.’ For what love could compare to his? When you give your heart to someone else you tell our great father  _ his  _ love ain’t good enough!” The reverend paused, his face reddened.

“Amen!” The men and women at the service clicked their tongues with agreement.

“So, to all you young ones, chose carefully to whom you give your heart. For the love of God is all things good and whole.”

As the congregation marched out the church, Tex and Krolia sat at the back with flushed faces as the church-goers pretended not to glare at the empty seat beside them.

\---

“Y’all hear about the Kogane kid?” Mrs. Iverson asked, the nail file in her hand going non-stop as she sat under her usual hood-dryer. “Mm! What a scandal.”

The other ladies in the shop giggled and turned to one another from under their tin-foil and plastic robes. “Who do you think it was?

“Must’ve been a looker, whoever it was. That Kogane boy was too kept to just leave on a whim.” Some of the girls nodded as they inspected their new nail colours. Keith Kogane, who always too polite and quite compared to their own kids. Who thought he’d be the one to run away.

\---

“And now, this summer’s brand new hit from The Scandel,  _ The Warrior _ .” The radio buzzed over the wind buffeting through the rolled-down windows. 

Keith tapped his bare feet on the dash, smiling at the opening chords and sings along.

_ “You run, run, run away _

_ It's your heart that you betray _

_ Feeding on your hungry eyes _

_ I bet you're not so civilized…” _

Shiro turned down the stereo and turned, scandalized, to his passenger. “Keith, what would they say! Listening to this… heavenous rock!”

Keith laughed at him, and propped himself on his knees, leaning over the cab to smother his boyfriend in kisses.

Down the highway, a black pickup truck passed a road sign reading  _ Las Angeles 136 miles _   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
